tarfu
by fluffeels
Summary: Fill for the knb kink meme where Aomine and Kagami are burglars who break into the model Kise's house and etc. Slash; dubcon; AoKagaKise.


**Title**: TARFU (Totally and Royally Fucked Up)

**Rating**: Very NC-17

**Warnings**: Slash, dub-con, language, oral, anal, (sort of) bondage, etc.

**Pairing**: Aomine/Kagami/Kise (and slight AoKaga)

**Word Count**: 5,895 approx.

**A/N**: So I've de-anoned myself and posted this here from the knb-kink meme on dreamwidth. Originally posted this on my tumblr, but what the hell, my OT3 is fabulous. Ahh, I hope I've done justice to the awesome prompt by the lovely OP and thank you to **kurokonnichiwa**, my fab beechan for alpha-ing and beta-ing and encouraging me so much since this is the first threesome I've written ; u ;  
The title comes from the military slang TARFU because this explains Kise in the entire fic lmao. Cover image's artist is a pixiv user whose id=5424212 (Also happy Teiko AoKise day even though this is nothing related to their Teiko days!)  
Reviews are more than appreciated! Enjoy reading! (ノ￣ー￣)ノ

**Prompt**: Aomine and Kagami are experienced burglars and their next targeted house is famous model, Kise Ryouta. Eventually they create a plan and manage to sneak their way into Kise's house in the dead of night. But while they're searching for things, they stumble upon Kise who's about to attack his offenders with a bat, but Aomine is too quick for him and gets him effectively pinned down. From there Aomine and Kagami notice how pretty Kise is and have their way with him. Bonus points for the boys making comments on how pretty he is and how he has such a nice body, etc. Extra bonus points if they keep Kise restrained/held down the entire time while both of them fuck him roughly. I want the boys to make sure Kise enjoys it though, so they mock him when Kise comes, teasing him about how he's such a kinky slut for liking two strangers fucking him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Aomine slowly slides the unlocked kitchen window to a side with gloved hands and eases himself in through the space and enters the house. After staying perfectly still for a few moments and reassuring himself that he's alone, he opens the backdoor and Kagami, his partner, walks in stealthily, with an over clichéd cat burglar bag in his hands. Aomine takes off the newsboy cap that Kagami had forced him to wear and thrusts it at Kagami in annoyance. Kagami frowns, but stuffs it in his pocket anyway.

They give each other a slight nod, silently communicating with each other that everything is going according to plan. The guard had taken an off for the night, the window lock and backdoor alarm were both in the same broken state as they had left it in the morning, and there were no signs of the model being at home. But they still don't take any chances, and silently tiptoe through the small hallway to the living room. Just like they had planned, Aomine slides on his night vision goggles and starts looking around for anything valuable while Kagami stands near the main door to the house with a knife in one hand and his other hand on the doorknob. No one knows when anything can go wrong after all.

"Hurry it up, _Aho_mine. It's already been fifteen minutes since we entered."

"Fuck you, Kagami. This guy has a _shitload_ of expensive _shit_ and you're just standing there being useless."

Kagami groans and walks over to Aomine, who's pretty much dumping everything he can into the bag (Kagami can see _that _much at least), and wraps an arm around his waist. Aomine's body stiffens immediately and Kagami can't help but smile. He nuzzles Aomine's neck and the blunette can feel Kagami breathe him intently. Aomine's body is a little sweaty because of moving about and it turns Kagami on _oh so _much that Kagami can't hold on much longer. He nips the back of Aomine's neck and rubs his semi hard erection on Aomine's thigh as he whispers what he _needs_ to Aomine to do to him once they get back home. Aomine's breathing hitches and he's about to lose himself but _thank god _he remembers that they're actually inside someone else's house and _stealing _from them, no less.

Elbowing Kagami's stomach, Aomine hisses, "Fuck off, _Taiga_."

Aomine can feel Kagami's grin on his neck before it's gone, and he turns to see Kagami walking back to the door, and going back to being useless (s_taying on guard_ Kagami says as a counter). Aomine watches him walk, and his gaze _automatically _drifts to Kagami's ass, and _fuck_, Aomine knows that he's already a bit hard all thanks to this asshole.

Aomine moves towards the hallway, picks up a wallet he sees lying on the ground, and shoves it into the pocket of his jeans. He starts looking for stuff again, when he hears a soft _click_ that makes him stop abruptly. He scans the entire room, but he can't see anything moving. He wonders if he had just imagined that, but then he hears it again. He turns to Kagami, mentally contemplating if it's time to escape, when suddenly he hears another _click _sound and a dim light lights up the room. Both Aomine and Kagami are blinded for but a moment, and when their vision is back, they see something that is totally unexpected.

Kise Ryouta.

He's standing with a baseball bat in his hands and his amber eyes pretty much burn of fury and wrath and also fear that he fails at hiding. All three of them are silent, and Aomine suddenly feels like laughing because who would have _ever_ thought that they would get to meet _Kise Ryouta_, the famous model? Kise tightens his grip on the bat and both the burglars can _clearly _see that his knuckles are a color no different than white and the way his gaze flicks from one of them to the other, he is seriously pissed and absolutely scared.

Without pausing for another second, Kise swings the bat at Aomine who is just a few feet away from him with all his (barely left over) strength. But Aomine's too quick for him and even before Kise can blink, Aomine has taken hold of the bat and has quickly twisted both of Kise's hands and is pinning both of his wrists behind his back. The bat drops with a loud _thud_ as Kise is roughly pushed to the ground and one of Aomine's knees is holding him down.

Kise thrashes about, trying to escape from the strong grip but he can't. He's continuously screaming, "Fuck you! You damn thieves! Let me go!" but all in vain. All it gets him is an even tighter hold on his wrists and another hard shove to the ground. He tries kicking his legs backwards in the air, hoping to kick something, _anything,_ which could help him; but to no avail

Aomine yells, "Come and help me you idiot!" And suddenly Kise can't move his legs anymore because there's this inhuman weight he feels on his knees that makes his legs ache instantly. He still tries to put up a fight but all the determination in him fades away when he realizes that the two strangers pinning him down on the floor of _his _apartment are way too strong for him to take on alone. And it pisses him off so much that even though his cheek hurts like fuck because of being pressed against the hard floor, he starts yelling once again.

"I'm going to fucking kill you both! I swear I'll—_umph!_"

"Shut up," Aomine says, annoyance coating his voice, as he gags Kise with Kise's own necktie that loosely hung around his neck. Kise can't even breathe but still bites his freaking costliest tie ever and does his best to spit it out but he just can't. He hears Aomine and Kagami talking, and Kise knows that they're thinking of a way to keep him quiet about everything. He tries to look at them to get a better image of their faces in his mind and so silently tries to twist the upper part of his body. Only the redhead is in his line of sight, and Kise knows that if the other one is Aomine, then this one is Kagami. They weren't exactly quiet when they complained about how his _shitload_ of belongings were _so _expensive.

Kise is just so pissed right now; he wants to punch them till they bleed. And it doesn't help when Aomine says, "He has a really pretty face you know?"

And Kise's blood boils, anger rising again, and all he wants to do is beat the life out of the tan stranger who is still holding his arms behind his back in a death grip. Kise already knows who each one is. All he has to do is contact the police and they'll be in prison for a _long _time. Kagami, the guy straddling his legs, sighs and looks at Kise. His movement being completely restricted now, Kise gives up and stops struggling entirely, and returns Kagami's stare with one of his own, in a harsher, meaner way.

Kise can't help but notice Kagami's eyes dilating and how his gaze changes from suspicious to openly curious; and instead of disagreeing with Aomine, Kagami responds, "Yeah, and a sexy body too," as he moves up a little higher and straddles Kise's thighs while holding Kise's waist.

_Great_, Kise thinks. He wants to strangle the redhead too, and he unconsciously balls his fists thinking of it. His anger must've also shown on his face because suddenly his head is yanked back by his hair and Aomine's breath ghosts over his ear as he whispers low and huskily, "Now, now, be a good boy, _Kise_."

A shiver runs down Kise's spine and he curses himself internally for feeling it. Meanwhile, Kagami reaches out—while sitting on Kise, no less!—and hits Aomine on his head and says, "Hey, he's a model—"

He's interrupted when Aomine grabs his wrist and licks Kagami's middle finger, making Kagami gulp. Kagami is still a bit hard from before, and the way Aomine nibbles on his finger just increases Kagami's arousal. Aomine doesn't let go of Kise's wrists either and still pins him down with his knee on his back as he bites Kagami's digit. Despite their position and location, Kagami moans when he sees Aomine suck his middle finger suggestively and curses under his breath.

Kise is most shocked of all, and stares with wide eyes at what's going on just above him. He strains his neck to get a better look, and sees Kagami's flushed face, his head thrown back a little, and _fuck_, Kise feels himself hardening. He wants to scream, tell them to stop the homo shit in his house, but his tie gags him each time he wants to say anything and it's so infuriating that he squirms again, trying to break free. And damn it's getting hot.

Aomine grips Kise's wrists tighter and sneers, "Do you want in too?"

"_LimphfkhImp!_" (Like fuck I do!)

The burglars just end up laughing at this, and ignoring Kise, Aomine lets go of Kagami's hand and says, "Touch him."

Kise can't believe what's going on. Firstly he realizes he's being robbed and now he's about to be raped!? What the fuck did he ever do to anyone to deserve this?

He can't dwell on it, because suddenly Kagami is grinding himself against Kise, and in spite of Kagami wearing jeans, Kise can feel Kagami's erection pressing against his own crotch. Aomine turns him and Kise's lying on his back, his arms above his head, still being held by Aomine. At first, all he feels is repulsion by their touches, but _bloody hell_, when Kagami strips himself of his black T-shirt, Kise can only stare in awe. Kagami's muscles are perfectly toned and his shoulders are broad and his nipples are so _tempting_ and it instantly turns Kise on.

Aomine notices this and doesn't suppress a chuckle as he bends down and licks Kise's ear before whispering, "Yeah, he's fucking sexy."

And another shiver runs down Kise's spine as he involuntarily arches his back.

"He's totally into it."

"And he's getting hard too."

And that's when Kise realizes what he just did and what they're talking about and he feels nothing but shame and embarrassment and that _tiny_ bit of pleasure coursing through his body. _Fuck_, something's wrong with him. His cheeks turn redder when he sees Kagami smirking at him in the sliest manner possible. He shuts his eyes and tries to ignore the way his cock twitches under his dress pants as Kagami relentlessly rubs himself against Kise.

But then Aomine is jerking Kise's head back by his hair again and growling, "Look at him, Kise."

Unwillingly Kise opens his eyes and sees Kagami, shirtless and muscular and flushed and sexy as _fuck_, grinding their bulging shafts together, and Kise shudders. Kise thinks, if only they didn't have a knife then he would beat the shit out of them (but that's not entirely true _anymore_). The raw lust in Kagami's eyes is so deadly and also so _arousing_, that Kise doesn't know what to do anymore. He's thrusting himself up against Kagami and he's fucking _enjoying_ what two_ strangers _are doing to him. How much more of a whore could he be!?

As if he knows what Kise's thinking, Aomine scoffs, "Look at you, aren't you a little _slut_? Getting so _excited_ over two of us pinning you down to the ground and touching you?"

And as if to prove the point, Aomine slides his hand down Kise's arms and pinches his nipple through his white dress shirt. Kise's eyes widen as he feels the nub harden and shocks of both pain and _pleasure _travelling from the peaked tip straight to his cock, making him moan at the feeling, and with the tie gagging him, it comes out as a really soft "_Unpfhm!_" which makes both Aomine and Kagami look down at Kise abruptly.

"Fuck, Aomine, he's got a _damn lewd_ voice."

Aomine nods and hovers above Kise, his face opposite that of Kise's, and Kise's half lidded eyes with tiny droplets of tears at the corners makes Aomine—who was silently watching Kagami and Kise practically dry hump each other and was silently rubbing himself through his jeans—realize that Kise really is a different level of erotic. Kise's gaze follows Aomine's Adam's apple as he gulps and Kise realizes that even Aomine's body is just as steamy as Kagami's. And hell he doesn't even want to _think_ of Aomine's voice anymore.

And suddenly Kagami is unbuckling Kise's belt and is pulling out his dress shirt from inside his pants and unbuttoning it, each button with such precision and deliberate slowness that it makes Kise want to just punch him all over again, but this time, because _Kagami isn't quick enough_. And when Kagami's calloused fingers lightly brush over Kise's belly, Kise can't help but whimper softly because each touch makes his skin tingle and it just feels _extremely good._ Kagami bends and takes one of Kise's flushed nipples between his teeth as his other hand tugs at the one which Aomine had previously pinched.

Kise writhes beneath him, bucking his hips up in the air, only to feel Kagami's erection pressing down into his, and Kise is almost mewling because he can't take it anymore and he wants to cum, but his boxers and pants are holding his cock down and Kagami isn't doing anything to help him out. He wants to scream because everything feels _so good _but it also bloody hurts and it's all so frustrating.

And Aomine bends down to Kise's other ear this time and murmurs, "Everything about you is _so provocative_ right now. I want to hear you scream out that you want us to _fuck you_. I want to hear you _cry for us_ to let you cum."

And _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He's so close to just exploding because Aomine's breath is hot, his voice is deep and husky, his words are extremely _dirty _and it just turns Kise on because it makes him so _delirious_. He feels like he's on the edge and Kagami suddenly stops sucking and biting Kise's nipples (that absolutely drove him insane) and incredulously says, "Whoa! You're leaking like fuck, man!" and still straddling Kise's thighs, Kagami runs his long fingers over the bulge in the front of Kise's soaked pants and breathes, "You're so wet."

Kise's cheeks turn an even darker shade of crimson as Aomine leans over him to get a good look at Kise's crotch. Then Aomine chortles and settles back for just a few seconds before moving closer to Kise and licking the shell of his ear, then roughly tugging Kise's earring down with his teeth.

_God._

Kise _hates_ this. He hates this _so much_.

And he hates it so much more that he's actually _enjoying_ this.

Kise's cries get louder and even though they're muffled by the tie, it stimulates his assaulters, unbeknownst to him. A silent conversation takes place on top of him between Aomine and Kagami and very soon Kagami's leaning towards him and is looking at Kise's like he's _their_ damn prey. Like he's about to be ravished and the worst part is that Kise actually_ wants_ to be ravished.

Kagami's so close to his face that it actually makes Kise feel conscious. And even more when Kagami— almost warningly—mumbles, "Don't you dare try anything smart with this sexy little mouth of yours."

And as soon as Kagami has said it, Kise's tie is taken out of his mouth and he can finally close his mouth and _god it hurts_ _like a bitch_ but then there's Aomine, who plunges his tongue right into Kise's mouth when he opens it to yell at them, and Kise momentarily thinks that he could bite Aomine and probably escape; but that moment passes and he lets Aomine explore his mouth while tasting the blunette too, who, surprisingly, tastes so good that it makes Kise's head spin. Meanwhile, Kagami pulls Kise's necktie off completely and unbuttons his shirt all the way to the top and exposes to himself Kise's naked, flushed skin. Kagami stares at Kise's muscles and thinks about how well defined they are and he can't help himself as he runs his tongue along Kise's broad chest till he reaches Kise's nipples again and he grins wolfishly before nipping an erect and bright pink bud. Kise's back arches instantly and he moans into Aomine's mouth. And all it does is encourage Kagami to do it again and again until the swollen bud is quivering and so, _so_ hard. Kise thrusts his hips upwards and whimpers each time either Kagami or Aomine does something that makes his body tremble like this.

But then Kagami turns his gaze towards Kise and Aomine and can't help the whine that leaves him when he sees them kissing like two mad men because _dammit_, he wants in. So he yanks Aomine towards him by clutching the front of Aomine's black wife beater and captures his mouth with hungry urgency, and when they break apart, they're gasping and breathing harshly and just lost in each others' eyes until they smash their trembling lips together again and they _almost_ forget that Kise's lying beneath them, watching as their tongues dance and twine with each other and how Kagami nips Aomine's lower lip possessively before letting go.

Kise stares at the two of them who _still_ haven't stopped undressing each other with their eyes until Kagami slides his fingers over Kise's reddened nipple and tweaks it, eliciting a high pitched yelp from Kise. The blond never knew that he could get so aroused by his nipples. (And definitely never knew that he could get so aroused by two strangers.) Kise sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth as he notices both Kagami and Aomine looking down at him, straight into his eyes, as they continue kissing mindlessly. And _fuck_, Kise hasn't seen anything as intense in his life and it scares him but also turns him on and he rolls his hips, wanting to get some friction so that he could just release and let go.

Kagami feels Kise's clothed hardness rub against him, and he breaks apart from Aomine, panting heavily, and all but breathes, "What a greedy skank."

And before Kise can even say anything, Kagami is unzipping Kise's dress pants and boxers down, and _fuck! Yes!_ Kise's cock springs free. Kise moans as Kagami starts jerking him off and he bucks into the redhead's hand, trying to get more of his touch because the way Kagami hastily pumps Kise's shaft makes the world spin before Kise's eyes. And as he tightens his hold on Kise's wrists, Aomine, in that same _fucking sexy _voice of his, seductively words, "Look at how hard your prick is. And see how it's dripping of precum. You're really craving for us huh?"

"_Hnn_… _Ah! _No-"

"No?" Kagami repeats as he fondles Kise's balls with one hand and squeezes the base of Kise's cock with the other. Kise whimpers at the feeling of Kagami rough fingers teasing his slit and rubbing all of Kise's most sensitive areas. And when Aomine growls, "Listen to those _obscene _sounds as he's jerking you off; look at him touching you, squeezing you and rubbing your cock, _Kise_," it makes Kise want to scream because _God _no one has _ever_ made him feel so _good_. He feels close, so, _so _close, and he's about to cum when everything stops and all he can feel is Kagami gripping the base of his cock so _fucking tightly _and jeering, "You can't cum yet though."

"_Fuck you_," Kise croaks, his voice hoarse from crying and Aomine leans down and harshly bites the side of Kise's neck, making Kise gasp because it_ bloody hurts_ but also stirs him up. He writhes as Aomine tugs at the most sensitive parts of Kise's neck with his teeth and Kise can feel the sting of it all but _dammit, _it makes him want to cum but he can't because of that asshole Kagami. Aomine pulls himself away and examines the bruises he's left on Kise's neck as he hisses, "I told you to be a good boy, you whore."

Kise whines softly and Aomine looks at Kagami, who hasn't let go of Kise's dick and has slid his jeans down and is now pumping his own cock with his other hand, his body visibly thrumming with desire. Aomine realizes that even he, himself, won't be able to hold on any longer. Kagami lifts his head up and his eyes meet Aomine's for but a second before Kagami commands, "Strip and get on your knees, Aomine."

Aomine is confused for a while, but obliges anyway, so he pulls off his wife beater as he restrains Kise's arms down with his knee and then kneels just a little above Kise's head. Kise just feels so weird—it's a mixture of embarrassment and anger and _pleasure_ and he doesn't even know why he wants _more _when he sees Aomine's naked torso and all that rippling muscle when he turns his face upwards_._ Kagami moves up a little higher so that he's _so _close to Kise's dick and Kise's body shudders in anticipation but all Kagami does is lean forward and pull down Aomine's jeans a little more and grab his cock roughly before giving the head a slight lick.

And _damn_, Aomine grunts and bucks his hips as he grabs Kagami's hair, and this just makes Kagami continue licking him in all those spots that _only _he knows and Aomine can't help but tug at his hair, warning Kagami to stop teasing him. Kagami looks up at Aomine and sees his eyes dim with lust and he chuckles as he takes Aomine in his mouth; and Kise, who's still lying beneath them, pinned on the ground, can do nothing but stare at the way Kagami blows Aomine and the way his tongue licks the underside of the shaft and how Kagami sucks Aomine's balls and _Jesus, _when Kagami starts rubbing against Kise _while _blowing Aomine, Kise can feel a tightening in the pit of his stomach and his toes curl as he cums on Kagami's belly with a strangled moan and Kise's body shudders, feeling aftershocks of his release.

He opens his eyes after a few seconds and notices both Aomine and Kagami looking down at him like he's just done something unbelievable. He feels shame tint his cheeks and he wants to crawl into a hole and just die. But then Kagami bends down and his tongue slides into Kise's parted lips and Kise can instantly taste Aomine's cum (or precum or _something_, Kise isn't even bothered)and he doesn't exactly like it but Kagami doesn't let go and even Kise himself can't believe it, but Kagami is a _really_ good kisser and Kise feels himself hardening again. And by the time Kagami pulls apart, Kise is lost in euphoria.

"Heh. Kise, you made a really vulgar sound when you came," Kagami says with a smirk before taking Aomine's throbbing cock back into his mouth. Aomine groans before he tilts his head to a side and looks down to see the way Kise gapes at Kagami blowing him. Kise knows how Aomine is looking at him; it's like he's about to devour Kise and Kise can't help but gasp at how his heart beat accelerates by just looking into Aomine's navy eyes.

Kagami is sucking him and just below that Kise's looking at everything with some sort of wonder in his half-lidded eyes and Aomine hasn't seen anything so lewd in his life and he stutters, "Seeing K-Kagami take me in his mouth really gets you off, huh?"

Kise wants to retort; can't find the strength to. (And he can't find the need to either.) He wants to tell them to hurry up and just go away because he's scared that his body is aching for more and it _wants_ _them_ and just _how the fuck _can he admit it!? Aomine lets one of his hands drop from Kagami's hair and he pushes in two of his fingers in Kise's mouth, moving them in time with Kagami as the redhead bobs his head back and forth on Aomine's cock. Kise doesn't know _how _he's enjoying even _this _and he thinks he's about to gag, so he just sucks Aomine's fingers like Kagami and _man_, he can't help but think about their bodies and their voices and their words and just everything about them is so _sexy _and _dirty _and _overwhelming_.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Kagami starts grinding against Kise again as he moans with Aomine's dick in his mouth as the blunette thrusts into Kagami's mouth. Kise can't help but whine when Aomine pulls his fingers out of Kise's mouth and push Kagami's head away while hissing, "_Fuck. _Anymore and I'll come." The look in Aomine's eyes is so feral, and it amazes Kise that he's actually relishing that instead of getting scared.

Kagami smirks at Aomine before bending down and biting one of Kise's nipples that is still swollen, and it sends shocks of pleasure straight to Kise's groin making him shudder uncontrollably. Kagami lifts his head up and looks at Kise's quivering lips as he licks his own lips and states, "You're fucking delicious."

_Ahhh, _Kise can't control himself and he's about to _beg_ them to just let him cum, but Aomine tells Kagami to swap places with him and Kise's in such a daze that he doesn't even _try_ to struggle as they move and pin him down again. This time Aomine smiles at him slyly as he pulls Kise's dress pants and boxers off completely and Kise just doesn't know _what the fuck _he's doing, letting them do this to him but _damn_, he's just letting them do it. And he feels okay until Aomine spreads Kise's legs apart and thrusts one of his moist fingers into Kise's puckered hole with indelicacy, and Kise's immediate response is to arch his back and yelp because even though he has used his ass many times before, this is the first time there's no lube and _holy shit,_ it hurts and it's weird and a tear trickles down his eye that he was desperately trying to keep at bay; and instantly Kagami's breathing hitches and without taking his eyes off Kise, he starts jerking himself off while still restraining Kise's arms above his head with his knees.

"Hey Model-_san_, you're being too naughty now."

Kise whines when he hears Kagami say such stuff in that arousing voice of his, and it's at that moment that Aomine decides to add another finger and Kise can't help but yell out, "It hurts dammit!" because it really does. Aomine chooses to ignore this though, and as Kagami continues saying the most lewd and risqué phrases in Kise's (now) hypersensitive ear, the blunette relentlessly pulls out his fingers from Kise's ass and pushes them back in forcefully and quickly too. It's after quite a few times of doing this, that Kise actually starts feeling something other than pain and numbness and his cock twitches in anticipation.

Aomine leers at Kise, his intentions not hidden at all on his damp and slightly flushed face, and pulls out his fingers from Kise and Kise's hazy eyes are pretty much begging for Aomine to continue and hit that spot inside Kise that the bastard still hasn't touched. Aomine _knows _Kise wants to cum, wants some more stimulation so that he can, and _fuck, _Kise is just too erotic to look at right now with his swollen cock dripping and hard as a rock, both his plump nipples red and trembling, his face flushed, his eyes glistening with tears and Aomine's bite marks on his neck; and then there's Kagami who's just as hot, jerking himself off as he looks at both Kise and Aomine and his dusky tips are perked up and look delicious as fuck and _God_ how did Aomine get into such a situation?

It comes as a shock to both Aomine and Kagami when Kise gasps, "Condoms in my wallet."

Aomine stares at him, unsure what the blond means and _which_ _wallet is he talking about_ until he figures it out and he thrusts his hands into the pocket of his jeans that was pushed down, and he draws the wallet that he had shoved in there before they saw Kise. He hastily opens it and sees quite a few packets of condoms and he laughs. Shit. How could he be so careless? Without this, their DNA would totally be detected and even though Kise just wants to protect himself, he's still sort of helping them in a way but Aomine doesn't dwell on it.

He tears a packet with his teeth suggestively while eyeing Kise and the way Kise gulps when Aomine slowly slides the sheath on his cock and he speaks up again. "You're being really impatient. Do you want me in you so badly?"

"You want to be fucked, Kise?"

"_Bastards…_ I'll—"

"Oh? Did you say something?"

Kise groans, his voice throaty and hoarse; his cock is aching and lust pulsing through his entire body. He can't take it anymore, and without even thinking about it, he turns his head to the side and whispers, "J-Just fuck m-me."

"_Fuck. _You're too damn sexy_._"

"I swear to god_._"

Without any warning, Aomine grips Kise's thighs roughly and rams into Kise, and Kise's lips part as he screams soundlessly. Tears sting Kise's eyes as he feels Aomine's throbbing cock inside him and Aomine throws his head back as he moans; the heat and tightness around his sheathed erection too much to bear. Aomine can feel Kise going soft and Kagami can see it too, which is why he bends forward and licks Kise's collarbone, making Kise's body jolt. Kagami continues licking softly until Kise starts whimpering and proceeds to sink his teeth into Kise's pale flesh and nibble inexorably on the reddened area. And it's at that moment that Aomine hits Kise's prostate and _fuck_, Kise arches his back and he squirms helplessly, his entire body tingling because of how good it feels.

Kagami licks the bruises that Aomine has left on Kise's neck, and Kise feels like he's going into an overload with so many different sensations and somehow, he's hard again and he can't believe himself. Aomine continues thrusting into him, his pace fast and relentless and Kise bites his swollen lower lip to stop himself from moaning like a cheap slut. In a sultry voice, Aomine commands, "Let your voice out."

This just makes Kise bite his lip harder; enough to draw blood. Kagami raises his eyebrows at Aomine and runs his tongue along his bottom lip before curving his body and nibbling Kise's chin, making the blond let his lips part, and Kagami takes advantage of this and pushes his tongue into Kise's hot mouth and Kagami moans as their tongues tangle in a long, sensual kiss. Kise finds himself lost again because Kagami is a _really_ good kisser, there's no doubt in that. And by the time Kagami draws apart from Kise, the blond is thrumming with need, bucking his hips up whenever Aomine thrusts into him, and the heat enveloping Aomine is too much for him; and when Kise clenches around Aomine, his own cock swollen and aching, Aomine cums with a grunt and pulls out of Kise before gesturing for Kagami to take over.

Kagami happily obliges, and after waiting for a few seconds for Aomine to get back on earth, he quickly gets up and takes Aomine's place and Aomine holds down Kise's arms with one of his hands as he sits perpendicular to Kise's body. Kise still hasn't cum though, and it's to the point where it hurts Kise so much and all he wants to do is let go, when Kagami suddenly enters him as his nails dig into Kise's hips, and Kise doesn't even know when Kagami slid on the condom but he did, and Kagami is a little thicker than Aomine and it burns a bit until Kise feels an incredibly pleasant feeling coursing through his body and _damn _when Aomine leers at him like that, it's enough to send his body into a frenzy; and Kagami's sexy voice as he grunts and curses under his breath is just too much for Kise.

He's being fucked for the second time in just a few minutes and he's fucking enjoying it. And when he sees Kagami's sweat rolling down his neck and onto his naked chest and Aomine licking his own trembling and swollen lips, Kise can't help but scream out loud as he comes, spurting cum all over his own belly as well as Kagami's. His orgasm makes his ass clench down on Kagami's cock and Kagami can't hold on much longer, not when everything's so _hot _and downright erotic, and he groans as he cums too.

Kise is spent by the time Kagami pulls out and closes Kise's legs together before silently observing the red marks of both Aomine's and his own fingers and nails on Kise's thighs. Kise _almost _drifts off to sleep, he's totally worn out, but he forces himself to stay awake and notices both Aomine and Kagami staring down at him and all he does is return their stares. Like wow, this is awkward. They started out to rape him but somewhere along the middle Kise _wanted _to be fucked by them. Just… wow.

Aomine sneers, "So the model Kise Ryouta really loves it when he's fucked by strangers, huh? A real slut."

Kagami laughs and says, "Maybe it's one of his kinks."

"Hmm, maybe. And damn, you look sexy when you're being fucked."

"And the way your tight little ass just takes us in… _ahh_."

Kise groans as he finally is able to move his arms and brings them to his side and winces when he feels his ass hurt as he tries to move his leg a little. He glares at both of them with his puffy eyes and snaps, "You perverts, go away _now _or I'm calling the cops."

But it's hardly a warning when Kise looks so _fucked; _with sex hair and giant sized bruises on his neck and chest and thighs and wrists; and Aomine and Kagami only hum in response, taunting him, provoking him, _yeah, you're going to call them alright_, but Kise can't find the strength to even get angry. They promptly get up and gather their haphazardly removed clothes and their belongings and _some _of Kise's belongings and after teasing Kise some more about how cute his tiny nipples are when they're erect and how his lewd moans are enough to get someone off, they chuckle about something amongst themselves. Kise isn't even bothered to know what about.

He just had the best fuck of his life by two sexy strangers who tried to fucking rob him.

What the fuck?


End file.
